


A Valentine's Day Wedding

by smiledean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiledean/pseuds/smiledean
Summary: Dean never thought he would get married. Yet, here he is, on Valentine's Day of all days, getting married to his best friend.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	A Valentine's Day Wedding

If years ago, someone told Dean that he was going to get married, he probably would have told them to shove it. And if someone told Dean that he was going to get married on Valentine's Day of all days, he definitely would've told them off. Yet, here he was, at his wedding, on February 14th. _This is really it_ , Dean thought.

It was Jack's idea for the wedding to be on Valentine's Day. "It's the most special day for love of the year!" he had said as soon as he found out that Dean and Cas were planning on getting married. Neither of them had a good argument against it, so Valentine’s Day it was.

Dean was the one to first bring up the whole "let's get married thing". He knew Cas wouldn't care either way, but Dean wanted Cas to know how much he was loved and prove his commitment to him in a more tangible, and very human, way. It was also a great excuse to get their family all together, drink, and have a night of fun. Of course, the whole marriage thing is purely symbolic since Dean is legally dead and Cas is a 400 million-year old angel – a fact Cas brought up several times. But Dean didn’t care; he just wanted to marry his best friend.

A surprise was that Dean took the wedding planning process way more seriously than anyone, including himself, would have thought. For someone who never considered getting married, Dean actually had a lot of opinions on how the day should go. At one point he thought he heard Sam cough the word "bridezilla", but Dean's glare made sure that word never came up again.

Cas helped with the planning of course, but he was more than happy to watch Dean delve into the details. “You clearly have a vision for this whole thing and I’m just content to do anything by your side,” Cas had said. His only requests were that he got to choose his own outfit and procure Dean’s wedding band.

Dean was outside the doors of the venue now, just waiting for Sam to tell him that Cas had taken his place at the platform. It was odd to not have seen Cas yet today, but traditions were traditions. They had decided Dean was the one who was going to walk down the aisle with Sam escorting him. Cas explained that it was representative to how he had existed for so long before Dean came into his life and changed it forever.

As he continued to wait, Dean reflected a bit on the last decade. There were so many deaths, sacrifices, and regrets, but Cas stayed with him through it all. He truly was Dean's best friend, and Dean was going to marry him in only a few minutes. _Thank you_ , Dean thought, to anyone and everyone who helped make this day possible, whether they could be here or not.

"Cas is up there now. You ready?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah, just give me a minute," Dean replied, wiping his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling trying to blink away the sappy tears. He then gave a quick shake of his body to loosen up and he was ready to go.

Dean joined Sam who gave him a slap on his shoulder. "I'm so happy for you, man." 

"Thanks, Sammy. Let's do this," said Dean. Sam pushed open the door and he and Dean walked through it. The two strode side by side down the aisle. Dean saw all his found family around, beaming at him. He took notice of a few key guests - Garth, Charlie, Jodie and the girls, Eileen, and even Rowena. Then, he glanced up the platform and sucked in a quick breath. There was Cas smiling with silent tears running down his face. He looked beautiful in a navy suit and a matching bee tie. But hell, he could have been naked and covered with bees and Dean would've still wanted to meet him at the end of the aisle.

Before stepping up to meet Cas, he glanced at Jack who gave him a huge smile and a double thumbs-up. They were going to be a real family now and Dean made a silent promise in that moment to be a good dad to Jack - to be the dad he wished he had himself.

Dean stepped up and turned to face Cas. The two exchanged teary-eyed looks of love. Bobby cleared his throat and began the officiant’s speech. He was proud of himself for passing his online test for officiating weddings, even though this wasn’t even a real wedding. “We want it to be as real as we can get it, son,” Bobby had said while printing his little certificate.

He told himself he wasn’t going to cry in front of everyone, but Dean couldn’t help it as Cas read his vows. They both had tears streaming down heavily by the time Dean finished reading his. The vows were beautiful, cheesy, and were culminations of a decade spent together but not yet _together_.

“Now it’s time for the rings,” Bobby said, motioning Jack to come over. Jack took out a small silk bag and removed one ring for Dean and one for Cas. Dean was glad to see Cas’s ring in his hand, because it meant the kid didn’t swallow it. They had discussed this as a possibility when they decided that Jack was going to be the ring bearer.

Cas titled his head at Dean, holding up his ring, and he let Cas take ahold of his hand. Cas had chosen a black band that shone in the light. As Cas slipped it on his finger, Dean noticed a tiny line of bluish silver in the middle.

“Is that…?” Dean asked, blinking up at Cas.

“Yes, I was able to extract a little bit of grace for you to always hold on to,” Cas explained as Dean chuckled and shook his head in wonderful disbelief.

He would’ve kissed Cas right in that moment, but he knew Bobby would have been pissed at him for wrecking the order. Dean then slipped Cas’s silver ring on his finger. Carved on it was enochian for _you changed me, I love you_ , referencing Cas’s confession that showed Dean that angels can actually feel love and that the two of them could both truly have what they wanted.

“Alright idjits, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom!” Bobby announced, also with a couple tears.

Dean grabbed Cas’s face in his hands and pulled him into a deep kiss. They were crying, they were smiling, and they were both so incredibly happy.

They pulled apart and looked out at the crowd clapping and cheering for them. This was the best day of Dean’s life and now he was ready to enjoy the rest of it all with his _husband_ and their family. Dean and Cas joined hands and headed back up the aisle, waving to everyone along the way, ready to face both the afterparty and the rest of their lives, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Follow me on tumblr @smiledean


End file.
